While your lips are still red
by The Lantern
Summary: Being an immortal god of death is bound to be boring after a while, so when he hear's of the Hikari's latest creation, The angel of Death, he decides he wants to have it as his own. It however would have much easier if he STOPPED TRYING TO KILL HIM!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel

_**Sweet little words made for silence**_

_**Not talk**_

_**Young heart for love**_

_**Not heartache**_

_**Dark hair for catching the wind**_

_**Not to veil the sight of a cold world**_

_**Kiss while your lips are still red**_

_**While he`s still silent**_

_**Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled**_

_**Hold another hand while the hand`s still without a tool**_

_**Drown into eyes while they`re still blind**_

_**Love while the night still hides the withering dawn**_

_**First day of love never comes back**_

_**A passionate hour`s never a wasted one**_

_**The violin, the poet`s hand,**_

_**Every thawing heart plays your theme with care**_

_**Kiss while your lips are still red**_

_**While he`s still silent**_

_**Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled**_

_**Hold another hand while the hand`s still without a tool**_

_**Drown into eyes while they`re still blind**_

_**Love while the night still hides the withering dawn**_

_**-nightwish**_

_CRACK_

"You little bitch!" Golden locks gleam, stained dark with crimson as he crawled desperately forward.

"Get back here and face your punishment!"

"N…no pleas no, master" The angel pleaded as he stumbled away from the drunkard.

"I'll kill you." A haggard man with a shock of blue hair stumbled forward beer bottle in hand.

"Leave me, please, Father!!" The child whimpered fearfully pressing back into the ally, desperate to make himself smaller, a smaller target.

"Disgrace should have ended your piteous life the moment your mother had you. Conniving whore knew this was going to happen, knew you were going to fail our clan.." The Hikari spat in blond hair, watching blearily as the angel covered his head with his hands.

"Master-"Amber orbs shone with unshed tears.

"Beg all you want, you're still a failure. The devil will take the soul you have stolen." The thirty year old leaned forward alcohols on his breathe.

"Madoc, leave him alone!" A young brunette with shining hazel eyes pushed the intoxicated monstrosity off the shaking boy.

SPLAT!

Blood wet the child's face, along with stray bits of glass. His eyes widened and he gave choked sobs as he stared in horror at his blinded and bleeding protector.

"Jilly? Jilly, why? I...oh god!" He panicked, reaching forward.

"You did this to her, this is your fault, you turned my own flesh and blood against me. Demon!" The drunk slurred waving what was left of the beer bottle he had hit the girl with.

"She will tell them, you will be punished for this!" Krad seethed, furious tears tracking down his face. The girl gurgled, blood leaking from beneath her clenched eye lids.

"Not if you kill her." The man smiled deviously brandishing his make-shift weapon in the girl's direction.

"I would never-" Chills raced up the blonde's spine as he realized the unsaid plan.

But it was too late.

All at once the sobbing stopped as the woman's throat was slit.

The man grunted as the boy jumped on his back, snarling and howling in rage at the site of the corpse.

Krad's hand reached the beer bottle fumbling with it as it sliced at his fingertips. Finally he jerked it upward with a cry of "I hate you!" as it ripped through the man's throat, then his spinal cord, cutting jaggedly, decapitating the murder.

"There they are!" A blue haired descent of the man rushed into the alley.

Disgusted cerulean orbs took in the scene. Then finally he raised a finger and voiced his accusation.

"Disgusting child, you shall be executed for your crimes at sunrise." His lip curled into a scowl as the child pleaded his case.

"MASTER HIKARI, I HAVE KILLED HIM WITH REASON!!" Krad tried to approach the boy. His chest heaved and tears welled faster in his eyes.

"There is no passable excuse for murder, your punishment is set." The blue haired boy approached snatching the child by the hair.

"Master…" The angel's wings furled tighter around him as protection. His thoughts raced as he was reminded of what the executed Hikari works were sacrificed to.

Blood pounded in his head, his throat became tight. His heart thrummed rapidly in his chest as he struggled to breathe. 'I don't want to die.'

'Oh god, I don't wanna die.' The tears came faster. He struggled weakly against his capturer's hold.

"Don't wanna die!!" He wailed, flailing his blood stained hands about. The blue haired teenager yanked at his hair, pulling some roots out as blood dripped down the blonde's forehead.

Krad's screams heightened and his struggles became more frenzied.

"Let go!" He shrieked clawing and biting anything in reach. He mauled at the firm hand which was leading him toward his death.

"Stop fighting you monstrosity!" The Hikari slapped soundly him across the face. The sound echoed off the walls of the empty streets.

Abruptly something snapped inside the blonde. Ill intent flooded his system. If this fool would only cause his death, then why let him if he could stop it.

Could he?

Amber orbs lit up with a feral fire. He would sure as hell try!

The blue haired boy seemingly satisfied with the blonde's silence began on his way again.

This gave the angel a chance, a chance that would prove fatal to his capture.

Twisting around the blond pressed against the other's spinal column, digging his fingers into pale skin, he maneuvered them deeper into the boys back until he reached his destination, the boy's heart.

He cradled the boy's heart in his hand, reveling in the teen's agonized screams, while at the same time his gut wrenched, knowing how wrong this deed was. He squeezed.

The Hikari screamed batting weakly at the angel's wings, which kept him close.

His murderer sighed, and then clenched his dainty fist. The boy didn't stand a chance.

Shaking his hand out of the other teen, the blonde moved away, wiping his hand on a near by wall. He stared at his blood stained feathers in distaste.

"That's going to be a bitch to get out." He mused.

"Three down seventy more to go." Krad purred his newly insane mindset lusted for blood.

~~~ II Days later ~~

"Haven't seen this much death in three centuries." A robed figure remarked to his companion, a black crow griffin.

"Wow, that's creative." He pointed his scythe toward the mangled corpse that hung from a festive banner.

"This way With, I think I see a familiar face." Picking his way over the bodies that had been strewn along the roads he approached a young boy who appeared to be scavenging, for what exactly we'll never know.

"What happened here kid?" The sandy haired boy looked up at the hooded figure detachedly.

"Krad-sama finally snapped." The grim reaper blinked. He had a list of every name of every single person in existence, but he did not have a Krad alive at the moment.

"Kasimir RenéAlexis Darcy, is the first artwork ever to have a humanoid mindset and intelligence, ironically he has the looks of an angel." The child answered his unsaid confusion.

"I suppose that clears a few things u, but how come I wasn't notified?" Dark frowned; he would have loved to infuriate the Hikari by stealing their greatest creation away.

"He didn't have a fully awake soul when he was first born; I think it sparked awake a few days ago."

"How?" Dark was beginning to get interested.

"The head of the clan killed Krad's creator, who was the man's daughter…Krad became enraged and decapitated him, the Hikari's son comes in and draws his own conclusions. This leads to him trying to execute Krad whose survival instincts kicked in and he struggled, then he snaps, kills the kid and goes on blood lust frenzy." So that's why most of the souls are stuck here…Dark glanced around at the groaning and whining ghosts.

"How do you know all this any way?" Dark stared down at the boy suspiciously.

The child slowly raised his head to look him in the eyes. "I have my ways." His voice had a creepy undertone.

"Right…." Dark inched away; even the grim reaper could get freaked out at times.

So now for the most important question which will show him his options on how to deal with this rampant angel of death.

"What does he look like?"

"Tch, He's exotic." Argentine scoffed.

"Like..?" Dark pried.

"What more do you want?" Argentine questioned incredulously.

"Is he a virgin? What color hair does he have? What's his favorite pass time? Habits? Quirks? And other details."

"How am I supposed to know that?!"

Dark gave him a look.

"Fine, yes he's a virgin, he's blonde, he's got eye catching feline eyes and lashes. Fair skin. He has a habit of nesting, "Dark stared at him questioningly. "You know like, he twists himself into a cocoon of blankets when he sleeps, and he has OCD. Quirks are that he has a notorious curiosity and fierce temper. Which leads us to his favorite pass times reading, drawing, and singing."

"So he's an uke." Dark nodded to himself ignoring Argentine's blush.

"Please tell me you're not thinking what I think your thinking."

"If I am thinking what you think I think I'm thinking then who are you to stop me?"

"I might not be able to, but he sure as hell will." Argentine informed him as he regained his composure.

"No one can resist me for long; I am the god of death after all." Dark grinned evilly.

_**--Author Note--**_

_**As promised this is my latest story, while your lips are still red. In favor of Halloween, though I probably won't finish it till after. I also put out a French version, mwhahahahaha! **_

_**Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate you, you hear me you stupid thing!" The outraged howl echoed off the walls of the museum, its source a small, slender angelic looking boy who continued his tantrum.

"I hate you! I hope you break! I hope it rains and you freeze into an icicle!" The loud soprano shriek was met by a soft groan. The angel however, took no notice and proceeded in his violent fit, spouting curses and promises of revenge.

Violet orbs opened slowly, dark and glassy they reflected the bemusing display of which they were disturbed. Swiftly, the previously stone form slipped from weakening restraints (**1**), careful not to disturb them so much as to alert the being's source of amusement to his awakening.

Unblinking, violet eyes devoured the angel's form; the pouty pink lips stretched into a furious scowl, glittering amber hues, narrowed into a feline-like structure, complimented by lengthy golden locks, the tantalizingly exposed strips of soft skin which peered out from underneath the teen's elaborate white garments, the particularly tight bottom which was of which was clad.

Yes, this was the artwork he had been searching for.

The dark seraph licked his lips, bringing up a tanned hand to rest his chin on, he watched on, appreciating the blonde's active gestures at his confused familiar. Completely relaxed, the amethyst haired man laid on his side, his other hand playing with the belt which encircled his hips, chuckling under his breath every so often when the ever so delightful angel decided to say or do something even more so entertaining.

Finally, when the angel's rage began to recede, he spoke up, catching his prey completely off guard judging from his reaction and parted lips, of which the demon was tempted to feel.

"Are you quite done dearest?" His head tilted back as he stared in curiosity.

"What?" The angel's eyes snapped to him so quickly that he was sure that the lengthy blond tresses had given the surprised boy whip-lash.

"I said, are you quite done?" He repeated, smiling teasingly as the angel gaped then straightened, recomposing himself into his usual icy glory.

"And who might you be, a thief I presume?" The dark angel remained unchanged, though a bit amused; his angel was quite the little spit fire.

"If I was would you hunt me down?" The boy frowned, approaching the intruder fearlessly; he came to a stop in front of the supposed thief.

"If you were I'd be inclined to snap your neck right here, right now." He threatened glaring down at the man in detached bemusement, why was this being bothering him now, if he had obviously been watching for some time?

The thief gave no answer, and as the angel was about to ask again, the tanned arm of his prey slipped just beneath his knees, tightening until he was forced to kneel onto the ledge of the demon sat.

"Let me go." He growled, twisting against the other's grip of steel.

"Ah, but after looking for so long, I need to at least taste my prize." The reaper complained, sitting up enough so that he could nuzzle the slender column of the angel's neck, breathing in the enticing scent of his soon to be spouse.

"Looking for me?" Amber eyes glinted warily, perhaps this supposed thief was actually an assassin sent after him by the remaining branches of the Hikari?

"Yes you, my sexy little angel."

…Never mind, this fool was way to idiotic to even know how to take a life, not to mention hunt me down. Krad mused rolling his eyes.

"After all, I'd love to meet the cause of that creative little massacre down in the Hikari clan village; the number of souls that were left was awe-inspiring really! I can't fathom why the Hikari thought to hide you from me! I mean really, I probably would have stolen you away and kept you as my pet, but at least I'd be able to tame your psychotic tendencies earlier on unlike those arrogant creeps..." Krad froze as the reaper ranted on, his heart slowing until he could no longer feel it beat, maybe this was serious, and this assassin, for what else could he be, was sent to kill him? Finishing the job the Hikari started.

Dark stopped after a minute or so, realizing his angel was no longer listening, to caught up in his own thoughts. Smiling the reaper decided to recapture his angel's attention by placing open mouthed kisses up his neck and on his face, pressing a particularly chaste one on the angel's tightly closed mouth.

Slowly amber orbs refocused, feeling the warm flesh brushing over his, as well as the underlying feeling of the liquid heat which pooled tightly in his stomach. Krad flushed,gazing mutely into mischevous violet orbs, pointedly refusing to allow the reaper's wet apendage into the orfice of his mouth (After all if this man was an assasin then he could be poisoned), however instead of having the desired effect of the man backing off, it seemed to encourage him, as he began to nip at the angel's peirced ears and furrowed brow.

"Come on babe, my darling uke, as my prize I want to taste you, more then just your skin." The honeyed voice coaxed persistintly, in time with the strong hand which moved upward to massage his tensed thigh.

It took all Krad had not to moan as the man bit his neck, just left of his jugular, simantaneously slipping past the his pants. That, Krad decided, was enough, he had to get away before he was killed or worse! Molested by this odd stranger.

Shoving harshly, he managed to stumble out of the unwanted embrace, right into the stranger's arms once again. His eye twitched in frustration, how the hell had the being moved so fast!

"Ah ah ah my darling Krad, now I have you, I will not let you go." The man paused, his hold tightening until the angel couldn't breath, this was not what he had in mind! "And since we've had such an exciting day I beleive you my pet, are due to have a bit of sleep." The world began to fade into darkness, he felt the man's seductive purr caress his ear, or perhaps it was just his tongue?

"And for the record, My name is Dark."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel**

Dark stared up at his captive, openly amused with the blonde's cold behavior. He had insured that the artwork wouldn't escape by binding his wrists with red ribbons, so that they were locked around his familiar's neck. Of course the said artwork became extremely aggravated and weary the moment he awoke in such a situation; as shown with his act of silence and scowls.

He was just _so_ amusing! The reaper hid his smile as not to rile the boy up further. "So Krad-sama, " His angel twitched violently, " what exactly drove you to that gorgeous display of violence back there, must have been something horrid, after all, even children were slain." The thief continued, staring at the long winding path ahead of them.

He was greeted with an icy silence and suspicious glare that made the thief sweat; Argentine hadn't mentioned the hunter was scary! Or had he…oh well. Dark shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Fine don't tell me then, I was just curious." More awkward silence.

Finally they came upon the seemingly bustling village. With came to a halt beside his master, obediently allowing the thief to dismount his unwilling passenger. Krad reluctantly set his feet on the ground, massaging his wrists to get the blood flowing again as he gazed at the vibrant and festive scenery, flinching when the humans brushed past, to close to comfort.

His captor wrapped an arm around his waist, directing his to a nearby pub called "The Second Hand of Time." Still somewhat disoriented, the pretty murderer discreetly clung to him, hiding his horror at all the filthy urchins around him. How could the idiot stand such disgusting mortals!

The reaper said nothing to goad the hunter as he began to shudder, sneering in open disgust at the drunken fools and prostitutes which leered at them from the corner. His guiding embrace did take a turn for possessive though as they stopped at the bar. Dark signaled the tender over to them with a friendly grin.

"Hello Dark-san, who's this?" The young woman smiled, brushing blond bangs from her emerald eyes as she took in the thief's protective visage and the angel's uncomfortable posture. She caught amber orbs in a curious gaze, enticing a curt nod and an introduction "Hikari Krad." From the hunter himself.

"So it speaks!" Dark exclaimed his grin widening as he kissed his angel's forehead. "Krad-sama this is Freedert Hikari, small world isn't it?" He chuckled as the hunter furrowed his brow, cocking his head at the bemusing woman who smiled at him sweetly.

"Would you like to rest, perhaps eat? You look like you've had a rough time." She gestured to his tattered and torn clothes, his hair disarray, wings stained brown with blood. Krad frowned thoughtfully, and then agreed following her into the back rooms. His self-proclaimed lover wondering faithfully after him.

"You're roomed next to Dark-san, so be careful when you go to the baths, they are connected." She warned, ignoring the thief's disappointed groan. The blond smirked at his thief's pain, falling back on the bed exhaustedly. The young woman cooed sympathetically, shooing the perverted thief out into his own room as the blond shrugged off his robe.

"Dinner's at seven if you wish to join us!" Freedert called, gently shutting the door behind her. Once out of hearing range, she giggled excitedly, motioning to her best friend, Towa. "You won't believe the bishie Dark-san brought home!" Towa responded with a, "Oh, can I see him, Dark never brings home lovers…"

Behind closed doors the subject of the conversation stretched out, opalescent muscles releasing their tension as he laid on the soft duvet, his head buried in the fluffy, feather filled pillows. Sighing, the angel slipped into a heavy sleep. He could take a bath another day…

Dark peered out of the bathroom, into his pet's room, spying the blond passed out on the bad, he crept closer. He stopped in front of the bed, sitting on the bed, he watched pale skin shiver, sighing, he conjured up his robe and covered the bare angel with it, carefully slipping it around gorgeous wings.

* * *

**Author's note:** _Yes, short, I know, but hey, it's an update, expect more to come, for_ **Grade School Rules** _and_ **Sad But True **_any other requested updates or ideas will be welcomed, and considered with care. Thank you to my darling reviewers, and those with this story on alert, I value your input!_

_P.S: This string of updates only lasts until the of 31st July, that's only two weeks, so review quickly! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER; don't own dn angel.**

Amber orbs fluttered open, a soft groan escaped sensual lips as the blond realized exactly what, or for that matter, who was draped over his very naked, very aroused body.

…_.stupid freaking wet dreams, why the hell did he have to get the body of a stupid freaking over-stimulated hormone-driven teen? Hmmm? What did he do to deserve this torment? Why Hikari-sama? Why…_

The tanned arm around his waist tightened as his captor, the supposed assassin, nuzzled deeper into the sensitive appendages that gave the angel his gift of flight.

…_stupid freaking Hikari having to go and make me kill them, stupid freaking Jilly going and getting killed, stupid freaking assassin molesting me, stupid freaking me not stopping him, stupid freaking…_

"Yummy…" The smooth talking thief purred, nipping at vulnerable skin of the angel's back. Krad flinched and arched away, only to have the happily dozing thief snuggle closer, resulting in an even tighter fit.

.. _nakedness, stupid freaking teeth, stupid freaking sensitivity, stupid freaking bed, stupid freaking Mousey, sexy freaking hands, fucking sexy Mousey…wait __**what?**_

Krad groaned once more, burrowing his face further in his pillow. He wished he could just suffocate, because his life didn't seem that good right now, not to mention his mind was now betraying him…though it was very tempting to have that strong, muscular hand hovering just above his now startling erection, it just needed to inch down a _little_ more…

_Mmhmm, that settled it, he was soooo fucked. And not in the good way either._

"Ah!" He mewled as he felt the others, certainly larger member, brush up against his ass, and fuck if it wasn't gigantic, he could feel it through the thief's silk pajama bottoms. "Like that?" Husky, the low abso-fucking-lutely seductive growl. Then he felt _It _, squirming its way between them, pressing between his parted thighs…

_You've got to be kidding me!_

Krad stilled, his previously flushed face blanching as the thief continued his ministrations, completely fucking ignoring the fuzzy, wriggling thing that was violating their steamy session. Yet the grinding of the pelvis and ass still continued…

"Mousey-kun?" _Narrowed eyes._

"Hmm?" _Grind._

"Why is there a rabbit between my legs?" _Glare._

"Ah, well, he likes to sit in people's laps, but since that wasn't offered, I guess he took the only other opening." Insert fanged grin.

"Mousey-kun?" _Squirm_. '_Kyuu!' _Stupid bunny.

"Yes?" _Grind._

"Get off." Glare of** DOOM**.

"I am." _Grind._

…

"OUCH! BAD ARTWORK! Don't bite me!" Dark scolded, yanking his wounded hand out of danger. The fair-haired male scoffed, licking his bruised lips clear of the supposed assassin's coppery blood. The reaper skulked, wild bangs shadowing his demonic eyes as he observed the blonde's savage (yet unerringly sexy) habits.

Maybe leaving the angel with the mortal mongrels was actually good for him? Now the blond had no reason to be curious about them, and had picked up their sexually animalistic ways…But what the hell was he doing?

"Krad-sama?" Dark cocked his head curiously.

"Hmm?" Distracted glance.

"Why is my familiar in your hair?"

"False sense of security I suppose." _Because once the stupid thing was in a doze he was going to marinate it and roast it for dinner…while laughing like the mad fucking psychopath he was._

"Krad-sama?"

"Yes?" _Should he eat it with the fur or not…hmmm._

"Stop grinning, you're scaring me."

"Good." Even bigger bloodthirsty grin.

"No seriously, stop, it's almost as freakier that Argentine!" The reaper commended, shuddering at the thought of the brunet demon.

"I thought you said you weren't an assassin?" The seraph raised a fine eye brow.

"I never said that, you just assumed…" Dark shrugged, watching carefully as the blond detached the sleeping familiar from his gorgeous hair.

"Mousey-kun?" The hunter spoke dispassionately, the seemingly harmless creature dangling in his oddly gentle grasp.

"Yes?" The thief questioned edgily, the manic gleam was returning to the object of his obsession's eyes.

"Do familiars taste better raw or cooked?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Wizu is the ultimate mood killer, no? lol. I know it's short...but I'm freaking out cause schools coming up, it zaps my over worked brain. I'm finally going to High School! Where I will proceed to be at the bottom of the food chain once more... :P_

_My ultimate thank yous to all you beloved reviewers! I love you all! Including SS13-chan and Deadrat-kun!_


End file.
